Lucemon (Frontier)
, , , |rookie='Lucemon' |ultimate=Lucemon Chaos Mode |mega=Lucemon Shadowlord Mode |other=Lucemon Larva }} Lucemon is a and from the fourth season of the and Digimon Frontier. Lucemon is a savior turned tyrant who brought salvation to the ancient before twisting it to his own ends. He is eventually defeated and sealed away into the by the . The name "Lucemon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Lucemon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with different names and characteristics. The Rookie level, however, is the form he spends most of the series in and the one is he most identified by. Personality Though seemingly innocent and child-like, Lucemon is cruel and devoted to his own goals above all else. He believes that the entire Digital World exists for him to lord over, and anything to the contrary can be annihilated. He is not above backstabbing his own allies, and he uses his position of power to play mind games with his subordinates. Attacks *' ': Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a , a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". *'Divine Feet' Description Lucemon was a messiah who once brought peace to a world torn apart by the war between Human and Beast types. His power corrupted him, however, and he turned into a tyrant due to his beliefs that the world would be a better place if he had absolute power and made all the decisions. His power made him unbeatable until the rose up in rebellion and defeated him, sealing him away in the . In his place, the were installed. Festering inside of the Dark Area, however, Lucemon makes his plans to escape. He subverts the Royal Knights to his purpose, playing on their desire to rule by offering them a path to the Human World. He also slowly corrupts , a member of the Celestial Digimon, until he turns against his allies and wreaks havoc. Cherubimon begins to gather the data of the Digital World at his behest, all while Lucemon plots. When Cherubimon falls in battle to the , Lucemon takes the gathered data for himself, which gives him enough power to release his to finish what Cherubimon started. As the Royal Knights absorb area after area of data, Lucemon grows ever stronger, until he is even able to manifest his power at battle at Ophanimon's Castle, where he takes out and so that his Knights can take the final key. With the entire world's data, Lucemon frees himself from his prison and blasts the DigiDestined to the Yellow Moon. Unwilling to leave things alone, he sends his Knights to the moon to defeat the DigiDestined once and for all. When they fail, Lucemon instead takes the opportunity to steal their fractal code, allowing him to digivolve to his Chaos Mode. His already immense power grows even stronger as he easily defeats both EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, and his power even destroys all of the moons. Lucemon then heads for the Dark Area, where he opens a path to the Human World with the intent of conquering it for himself. The DigiDestined attempt to stop him, but his mastery over the powers of both light and darkness gives him immense strength, and he easily defeats them once more. Before he can strike the finishing blow on his paralyzed enemies, Koichi Kimura, still mobile because of his lack of a physical presence in the Digital World, uses himself to block Lucemon's Ultimate Sacrifice. Koichi barely has time to bequeath his Spirits of Darkness to his brother Koji Minamoto before Lucemon scans his soul. Lucemon mocks Koji's inability to handle both light and darkness, but he then bears witness to a miracle, as Takuya Kanbara and Koji combine with all of the Spirits to become . Susanoomon far outclasses Lucemon, and in spite of all his strength, Lucemon is struck down. Susanoomon only manages to scan Lucemon's good data causing him to split into two Digi-Eggs, a light one and a dark one. His light egg explodes and tries to purify the Dark Area, but his evil data absorbs the Dark Area to form a large , which hatches into Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. Now a gigantic dragon, he continues on his path to the Human World, regenerating from the DigiDestined's attempts to harm him. The DigiDestined do not give up, however. Though momentarily defeated, they draw strength from the Celestial Digimon and the ' consciousnesses reborn in the Spirits to invoke a miracle to become Susanoomon once more. Susanoomon drags Lucemon back into the Digital World and sees something in the Gehenna orb he holds. They determine that Lucemon's true form, the Lucemon Larva, is inside, so they force their way into the dark space and punch out the Larva, leaving the Shadowlord body a mindless beast. By binding the body with their Heaven's Thunder and slicing them with their Celestial Blade, they destroy the Shadowlord body for good. Lucemon Larva attempts a sneak attack on Susanoomon in the aftermath, only for Susanoomon to expel the human children inside and revert to the Ten Legendary Warriors in their human forms. They take the sword at the core of their ZERO ARMS: Orochi and slice through Lucemon, defeating him once and for all. He dies, still believing that the world exists for him. With no Digi-Egg left behind, Lucemon is destroyed forever. Other Forms Notes and references Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier